


[Podfic of] "she is always a novelty; for she is never the chicago you saw when you passed through the last time" -mark twain

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Author summary:Vinnie gets traded.





	[Podfic of] "she is always a novelty; for she is never the chicago you saw when you passed through the last time" -mark twain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["she is always a novelty; for she is never the chicago you saw when you passed through the last time" -mark twain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268014) by [pinkmanite2 (Pinkmanite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/pinkmanite2). 



> baby's first podfic!!! man, this really brought me back to my high school forensics days of prose. i know this has a reaching audience of approximately four people, but i hope you four people enjoy it all the same.
> 
> all editing done by me, constructive criticism welcome, please be nice i'm fragile. thanks <3

> ##     "she is always a novelty;   
> for she is never the chicago you saw  
>  when you passed through the last time"  
>  -mark twain
> 
> **Podfic Duration:** 00:09:23
> 
> **Mediafire Download:**[MP3 File](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y8zdbez1rpbfh8w/%255Bhockey_rpf%255D_she_is_always_a_novelty.mp3/file) \- 17.29 MB
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

Photo by [Remo Daut](http://www.instagram.com/remo_daut)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> huge huge thank you for my soulmate pinkmanite for letting me podfic this beautiful work, and for breaking my heart by writing it in the first place.


End file.
